angel beats tome 1
by caroleann.lessardlagrange
Summary: Yuzuru et Kanade se retrouve dans la vrai vie , mais aussitôt qu'il se retrouve il se passera plein de chose étrange et il y a beaucoup de créature bizarre qui arrive comme les ombres
1. Chapter 1

se matin ma mère entra dans ma chambre

Maman : Kanade lève-toi tu va être en retard pour l'école

je me leva et me dépêcha de m'habiller , après j'ai descendu les marches en courant , quant que je suis arriver en bas j'ai pris mon sac a main et je suis sortie

Maman : Kanade tu oublie quelque chose

je m'arrêta et regarda ma mère , je cherchais se que j'aurais oublier , quant que ma mère me montra ma petite sœur de 5 ans , ma petite sœur me regarda , elle a la même couleur de cheveux que moi et ses yeux aussi

Maman : Kanade j'espère que tu na pas oublier que tu devais emmener Fuyumi a la garderie ?

je l'avais oublier , j'en avais un peut honte

Kanade : non je ne l'ai pas oublier , je croyais qu'elle me suivait

Maman : ok bon dépêche toi sinon vous serez toute les deux en retard

Kanade : oui

je pris Fuyumi et la porta a sa garderie , je la laissa a sa classe et je suis partie en courant , j'étais presque arriver a l'école , quant soudain une fille aux cheveux mauve et les yeux vert se mis devant moi , elle pointais sur moi une arme , alors je me suis arrêter net , j'avais très peur mais j'essayai de ne rien montré , la fille avais aussi quelque chose d'étrange , j'avais l'impression de la connaître

? : suis moi et ne pose pas de question , sinon je tire

je la regarda , elle s'approcha de moi , elle ma pris un bras pour être sur que je la suive et elle cacha l'arme dans son chandail , mais l'arme étais toujours pointer sur moi , après je ne sais pas combien de minutes , on arriva dans une maison abandonner

? : entre

elle me lâcha , je regardais pour voir si elle avais arrêter de pointé son arme sur moi , mais elle le pointais toujours sur moi , alors j'entra suivi d'elle

? : on est arriver Kanade

comment cette fille connaissais t'elle mon nom

? : tu peut parlez maintenant

Kanade : ou ma tu amener? , comment connais tu mon nom? , et tu est qui?

? : tu ne te souvient pas de moi ?

Kanade : comment pourrai-je te connaitre si on ne sais jamais rencontré ?

? : appelle moi Yuri

Kanade : ok Yuri , ou ma tu amener ?

yuri : dans notre nouvelle base de la sss

après qu'elle a dit le nom sss , tout est devenue noire , je me suis souvenue de tout se qui s'étais passer , j'ai ouvert les yeux , Yuri me regarda inquiète

Kanade : humm que ses t'il passer ?

Yuri : tu t'es évanouis , et je t'ai mis sur le divan

Kanade : Yurippe je peut te poser une question ?

Yuri : oui

Kanade : tu vient de dire que s'étais la base de la sss , mais je n'ai jamais fait partie de ton groupe

elle souriais

Yuri : tu en fait partie maintenant et tu t'en souvient maintenant ?

Kanade : oui , je m'en suis souvenue aussitôt que tu a dit le nom de la sss , et pourquoi tu ma amener ici de cette manière ?

Yuri : j'ai vue sa dans un film et j'ai voulut essayer

Kanade : quoi mais tes malade , imagine que sa aurais mal tourner

Yuri : mais sa ses bien passer , et j'ai besoin de ton aide

je la regarda surprise , depuis quant qu'elle avais besoin de mon aide

Yuri : j'aimerais que tu m'aide a retrouver les autres membres

Kanade : on est combien ?

elle commença a rire , puis elle reprit son sérieux

Yuri : il n'y a que toi et moi

Kanade : je dois faire quoi ?

Yuri : je sais pas moi , tu te promène dans la ville et a tout les 1h00 tu me rejoint ici

Kanade : toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Yuri : je vais rester ici et t'attendre

Kanade : tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

Yuri : non , ho j'oubliais quant que tu va entré ici tu vas devoir dire le code , le code est souvenir

Kanade : ok

avant que je sois sortie je me suis soudain souvenue que je devais allez a l'école et que j'étais très en retard

Kanade : a cause de toi je suis très en retard a l'école

Yuri : on s'en fous , maintenant vas y et trouve les autres membres de la sss , et si tu n'en a pas trouver un seul membre d'ici se soir , tu ne pourras pas manger pendant 2 jours

Kanade : quoi ?

Yuri : et je vais m'assurer que tu ne mangeras pas , allez vas y

je sortie de la cachette , je devais trouver aux moins un membre du groupe et je pourrais manger , mais si je n'y arrive pas je ne pourrais pas allez manger mon mapo tofu , et en plus elle ne m'aide même pas , après avoir chercher aux moin pendent 47 minutes je me suis accoté sur le mur et commenca a fredonner une chanson , je regarda l'heure et remarqua que j'étais en retard , j'avais dépasser ma première heure , je commença a partir pour allez rejoindre Yuri , quant soudain quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule , je me tourna vers la personne qui me tenais l'épaule , je le reconnu tout de suite .

Yuri

je me souvenais de tout , se matin je me promenais dans la rue , je cachais toujours une ou deux arme avec moi , je marchais tranquillement jusqua se que une fille que j'ai vite reconnue courrais vers moi , je pris un de mes fusil et le pointa sur elle , Kanade s'arrêta et elle me regarda , je lui ais dit de me suivre et que si elle ne me suivait pas j'allais lui tirer dessus , après une vingtaine de minutes , on est finalement arriver a la base , je lui ais ordonner de rentré la première , je l'ai suivit , une fois rentré dans la base , on a commencer a se parlez , elle ses évanouis , après 13 minutes elle s'est finalement réveiller , après on a continuer a se parlez , ensuite je l'ai envoyer en mission , après qu'elle soient partie je suis rester la toute seule , j'ai atendue pendant 1h23 , elle étais en retard de 23 minutes quant qu'elle est finalement arriver avec .

...

bon voici mon premier chapitre , j'espère que vous l'aimer , je vais essayer de faire la suite d'ici 2 semaines et vous pouvez me donnez des idées pour le chapitre 2 , merci de me lire


	2. Chapter 2

pov Yuzuru

**Yuzuru : dis moi kanade . Aimerais-tu rester ici ? **

**kanade me regarda surprise **

**Yuzuru : je viens juste de le réaliser . tu sais ... Il y en a d'autres comme Yuri et Hinata qui n'ont pas pus trouver la paix de leur vivant et qui atterriront ici , n'est-ce pas ?**

**Kanade : sans doute ...**

**yuzuru : peut-être finiront-t'ils par rester ici , comme Yuri , tristes et continuant à souffrir en s'opposant a la vie .**

**Kanade : je suppose ...**

**Yuzuru : mais ... si on reste ici , on pourra leur apprendre , comme on vient de le faire . comme c'est bon d'être en vie et de pouvoir les aider a partir . peut-être suis-je venu ici pour jouer ce rôle . alors ... resteras-tu avec moi ? si tu restais ici , je ne serais pas seul , même dans ce monde . j'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant , mais je veux rester avec toi . je veux marcher à tes côtés . **

**elle est venue me rejoindre en bas des marches **

**Yuzuru : parce que je... Kanade... je... t'aime vraiment .**

**je la pogna dans les bras **

**Yuzuru : je t'aime .**

**il se passa un petit moment avant que je reprenne la parole **

**Yuzuru : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ? **

**Kanade : je ne veut pas .**

**je me décolla un peut **

**Yuzuru : pourquoi ? **

**Kanade : parce que si je te dévoilais mes sentiments , je disparaîtrais .**

**Yuzuru : pourquoi ?**

**Kanade : parce que je suis venue ici te remercier .**

**Yuzuru : comment ça ?**

**Kanade : j'ai pu rester en vie grâce à ton cœur . **

**elle plaça sa main sur ma poitrine ou que mon cœur étais censée être , j'étais surpris , elle ma un peut pousser loin d'elle **

**Kanade : même maintenant , ton cœur bat dans ma poitrine .**

**elle a mis ses mains sur sa poitrine **

**Kanade : mon seul regret étais de ne pas avoir pu remercier la personne qui m'avait sauvée .**

**elle souriait **

**Kanade : je le désirais tant et si bien que je me suis perdue et ai fini par errer dans cette endroit .**

**Yuzuru : c'est pas vrai ... mais comment as-tu su que c'étais moi ?**

**Kanade : je l'ai compris la première fois où je t'ai poignarder . tu n'avais pas de cœur . **

**Yuzuru : mais , juste après ça... **

**Kanade : tu a retrouvé tes souvenirs après t'être endormi sur ma poitrine . ton corps a reconnu le son de son propre battement de cœur .**

**Yuzuru : c'est pas possible .**

_je me réveilla quant que ma sœur Hatsune entra dans ma chambre en criant _

_Hatsune : grand-frère , lève toi _

Yuzuru : je me levais

_je me leva , après que Hatsune soient sortit de ma chambre , je me dépêcha de m'habiller , après je suis descendue en bas et je suis sorti de la maison , je devais me dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'école _, j'étais presque arriver vers l'école quant que je vis 2 filles , une qui pointais une arme sur l'autre fille , la fille qui menacais l'autre avec son arme avais les cheveux mauve , je ne pouvais rien voir d'autres a propos d'elle et l'autre elle portais un petit chapeaux , elle avais les cheveux argenter et elle avais les yeux jaune , elles partais dans une direction , je les ais suivit mais après aux moi 5 minutes il y avais un petit chaton proche de mon visage

? : tu veut ce chaton ?

Yuzuru : hein ?

? : tu veut ce chaton ?

Yuzuru : non

je regarda la fille , elle avais de long cheveux bleu foncée , les yeux rouge , elle portais un long foulard autour du coup , je crois que je connais cette fille mais je ne lais jamais vue avant , dessus son chandail il y avais une petite plaque avec son nom décrit dessus , Shiina , son nom aussi je crois que je l,ai déjà entendu

Shiina : ou tu veut un chien ?

elle me montra un petit chiot

Yuzuru : non , heu je doit y allez

je passa a coté de Shiina pour retrouver la fille qui étais menacer pars l'autre , mais je ne les voyais plus , je continua a les chercher pendent plus de 1h00 , quant que finalement je décida d'abandonner et d'allez a l'école , en plus a cause de sa je suis en retard , je marchais en direction de l'école quant que je me suis soudain arrêter , je regarda derrière moi en voyant la fille aux cheveux argenter de tout a l'heure , elle fredonnais une chanson que je connaissais , mais je ne me souvenais plus d'où que j'avais entendu cette chanson , le fille regarda son téléphone et commença a partir , avant que je m,en rende conte je me mis a courir après elle et lui toucha l'épaule , elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi , on se regardais dans les yeux , elle ressemblais beaucoup a la fille de mon rêve mais avec des cheveux court

Yuzuru : Kanade ?

Kanade : Yuzuru ?

elle me regardais avec le sourire , je lui souris aussi

? : miauw

je me tourna vers le miaulement , Shiina étais la avec le petit chaton dans ses bras , elle alla devant Kanade et lui tendit le petit chaton

Shiina : tu le veut ?

Kanade : heu je sais pas

Shiina : tu le veut ?

Kanade : si je dit oui est ce que tu vas vouloir venir avec moi et Yuzuru ?

Shiina hocha la tête

Kanade : je vais le prendre , mais avant suivez-moi

elle nous a amener dans une maison abandonner , Kanade est rentrée la première , je l'ai suivit avec Shiina , il y avais la fille aux cheveux mauve de tantôt , elle nous regarda , ensuite elle se leva et alla devant Kanade

Kanade : Yuri j'en ais trouver 2

Yuri : peut être mais tu a oublier le mots de passe pour entrée ici , et tu est en retard

Yuzuru : Kanade éloigne toi d'elle

tout le monde me regardais

Yuzuru : je vous ais vue se matin la menacer avec une arme

Yuri : a sa c'étais pour faire comme dans un film que j'avais vue

Yuzuru : mais sa ne fait pas dans la vrai vie sa

Yuri : ferme la , Kanade je vais te donner une seule punition pour avoir oublier de dire le mot de passe et d'êtres arriver en retard

Kanade : ses quoi ?

Yuri : tu doit ... embrasser Otonashi

...

j'ai fait mon deuxième chapitre plus vite que prévue , j'espère que vous aimez mes chapitres , je vais essayer de faire la suite bientôt

je ne possède pas d'angel beats


	3. Chapter 3

pov Kanade

Kanade : quoi ?

Yuri : tu ma bien comprise , je veut que tu embrasse Otonashi

Yuzuru : pourquoi ?

Yuri : toi aussi Otonashi tu doit l'embrasser

j'étais toute rouge

Yuri : allez embrasser vous

Yuzuru : non , je ne te laisserais pas décider pour moi

Yuri : tu crois ?

Yuzuru : oui

Yuri : je suis la chef de la sss , et tu en fait parti , tes obliger de m'obéir sinon je te réserverais une punition pire que sa

pendent qu'ils parlais je me suis dépêcher de sortir en secret , je courrais vers l'école , une fois arriver je suis partie voir la secrétaire pour dire que j'étais en retard , après je suis allez a mon cour d'anglais , je donna la feuille a mon prof et alla a ma place , après 2 cours je suis allez manger du mapo tofu , ensuite je suis retourner en classe , a la fin de journée je suis sortie de l'école , j'alla a la garderie pour ma petite sœur , quant que j'arriva , Sakaya la propriétaire de la garderie est venue me voir

Sakaya : bonsoir Kanade

Kanade : bonsoir

Sakaya : on a punis ta sœur

Kanade : pourquoi ?

Sakaya : elle a frapper un de ses camarade de classe , sans aucune raison

Kanade : je vais m'assurer de bien lui faire comprendre de ne plus frapper un de ses amis

Sakaya : je l'espère parce que si elle recommence elle seras expulser

Kanade : ok

Sakaya : Fuyumi vient ta sœur est la

elle arriva et elle me sauta dans mes bras

Kanade : a demain

je suis sortie de la garderie , après qu'ont soient assez loin de la garderie , je la déposa pars terre

Kanade : pourquoi tu a frapper ton ami ?

Fuyumi : c'est se soir

Kanade : je sais , mais tu ne doit pas te venger sur tes camarades , ils n'ont rien fait et se n'est pas de leur faute

Fuyumi : désoler

Kanade : vient on doit rentrées

on rentra dans notre maison , Fuyumi alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre , moi j'alla dans la cuisine , mon père étais la en train de frapper ma mère , mon père a lâcher ma mère et est venu devant moi , je savais déjà se qu'il allais se passer , il ma attraper pars les cheveux et il a cogner ma tête contre le mur , je tomba pars terre assommer , ensuite il ma frapper a l'œil droite a deux reprise , il m'a donner plein de coup de pied dans mes côtes , a chaque coups je manquais de souffle , il a continuer a me donner des coups jusqu'à se que je m'évanouisse

je me réveilla a 7hoo du matin , je me leva avec difficulté , j'avais mal partout , je suis allez dans la salle de bain , je me suis déshabiller , je me regardais dans le miroir , j'avais plein de bleu sur mon corps , j'avais même un œil aux beurre noire , et j'avais du sang sur mes cheveux , je me suis laver les cheveux et me r'habilla , je sortie la trousse de maquillage pour masquer mon œil , après 30 minutes je réussi a masquer mon œil , je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir , je portais un chandail et long pour masquer les bleu sur mes bras et une paire de pantalon long , je sortie et alla en bas , ma mère fessais le déjeuner

Kanade : il et reparti ?

Mère : oui , mais il va revenir lundi prochain

Kanade : pourquoi tu ne fait rien , tu pourrais rompre avec lui

Mère : non

Kanade : tu ne fait jamais rien pour nous protégés , tu le laisse nous frapper et il te frappe aussi

Mère : tu ne comprend pas que je l'aime , tu ne connaîtras jamais ses quoi l'amour

Kanade : OUI JE LE COMPREND , SI JE SORTIRAIS AVEC UN GARS JE NE LE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS ME FRAPPER OU FRAPPER DES ENFANTS

je reçu une claque dans la face , j'étais surprise , s'étais la première fois qu'elle me frappais , je me suis forcer a me calmer , je suis sortie de ma maison en courant , je courrais dans la rue , je m'arrêta parce que j'avais du mal a respirer et que mes côtes me fessais mal , je sortie mon cellulaire , je regarda si j'avais reçu des messages , j'en avais reçu deux de Yuri , je me demande comment qu'elle a eu mon numéro , le premier message disais que parce ce que je m'étais enfuis je devrais l'embrasse 2 fois et le deuxième disais de la rejoindre a la cachette aujourd'hui a 8h00 pîle , je changea de direction et alla voir Yuri

Kanade : souvenirs

Yuri : entre

je rentra , Yuzuru et Shiina étais la , je regarda pars terre , je ne voulais pas les regarder dans leurs yeux , sinon il vont voir que je me suis mise du maquillage sur un œil

Kanade : tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

Yuri : pour ta punition , tu dois embrasser Otonashi 2 fois

je sentie une petite chaleur sur mes joues

Kanade : j... je n'ai jamais embrasser de ma vie et de mon ancienne vie

Yuri : il y a un commencement a tout

j'avais encore du mal a respirer et mes côtes me fessais plus mal que se matin , je me suis dépêcher de sortir de cette maison , mais Shiina ma attraper le bras , je lâcha un petit crie de douleur

Kanade : lâche moi Shiina

Shiina : grâce a Yuri je me suis souvenue de tout , et Yuri est sure que si tu l'embrasse il va se souvenir de tout

Kanade : tu ne me prend plus comme une ennemie ?

Shiina : c'est tellement stupide

je suis rentrée avec Shiina

Kanade : je vais l'embrasser

Yuri : tu doit le faire deux fois

Kanade : ok

je m'approcha de Yuzuru , j'étais proche de ses lèvres

Yuzuru : Kanade Yuri ta fait une blague

je m'écarta de lui

Kanade : hein ?

Yuri : pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

Yuzuru : parce ce que je ne veut pas que mon premier baiser soient forcer

Yuri : tu na jamais embrasser une fille ?

il étais tout rouge

Yuzuru : non

je regardais dehors pendant qu'ils continuais a se parlez , je suis encore sortie en secret mais cette fois je suis allez a l'hôpital parce que j'avais trop mal a mes côtes , un messieurs et venue me voir , après m'avoir fait examiner , je devais rester la pour me reposer et pour guérir , mon cellulaire sonna

Kanade : oui allo ?

? : Kanade ses Yuri

Kanade : qu'est qu'il y a ?

Yuri : ou est tu ?

Kanade : heu , pourquoi tu veut s'avoir sa ?

Yuri : pour qu'ont vienne te chercher

Kanade : pourquoi ?

Yuri : écoute bien on est attaquer pars les ombres , fait attention de ne pas te faire avoir pars eux , vient nous rejoindre aux parc ok

Kanade : je ne peut pas

Yuri : dépêche toi de venir nous on t'attend aux parc

Kanade : ok

elle raccrocha , je soupira , je devais trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici , je me leva et sortie pars la porte , il n'y avais personne dans les couloir et aucun patient dans les chambres , tout les couloirs étais rendue noire , je me dépêcha de sortir de cette hôpital , je suis enfin sortie de la , les rues étais sombres , il étais seulement 10h00 du matin et il fessais déjà noire , je continua de marcher , quant soudain une personne sauta devant moi , il avais les yeux rouge sang , pas de cheveux , les dent jaune et noire et il y avais du sang qui coulais de sa bouche , il y avais aussi des ongles très longue et ses ongles ressemblais a des griffes

? : cette fois toi et tes amis vous allez mourir et ne jamais revenir

après avoir dis sa il me sauta dessus , je l'évita , je courrais pour allez aux parc , mais le monstre me rattrapa assez vite , je lui fonça dessus , je tomba dessus lui , je me dépêcha de me relever mais il ma mordu le bras , je hurla , je tomba pars terre , il étais rendu dessus moi et il ne ma jamais lâcher mon bras , une de ses griffes étais rendu proche de ma gorge , il a lever son bras pour me tuer

BANG BANG

le monstre me lâcha en tombant sur moi

Yuzuru : sa va Kanade ?

Kanade : Yuzuru

il arriva vers moi et ôta le corps qui étais dessus moi , ensuite il m'aida a me relever , il a pris ma main et commença a courir , on a finalement réussi a arriver aux parc , les autres n'étais pas la , Yuzuru continuais a m'amener a quelque pars , mais je me suis évanouies

...

j'espère que vous aimez mon premier livre que j'écrit et désoler pour les fautes je ne suis pas vraiment bonne en français


End file.
